kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Desiree Kaufman
Desiree Kaufman is one of the protagonists in Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy. Originally from the far away world of New Venezia, the Leader of the "Lightning Valkries" Sky Hunter Guild mysteriously arrived in the world of Olympus Coliseum. Confused over what was going on and where she was, she was employed by Raven Otsdarva, leader of Task Force 108, with the hope of finding her way home. Early History Desiree was born around 85 DC in the City State of Citadel, a part of the Commonwealth of New Venezia, a small nation far away from the jurisdiction of the two growing Heartless Empire|superpowers. When she was young, Desiree and her friends would wander across the streets of Citadel, spying on the military while training. The New Venezian military was one of the more powerful military arms within the Universe. However, while her friends wanted to join the military, Desiree would be more interested in the life of a Sky Hunter. Sky Hunters are what civilians call sky farers, who live on ships and live off the sky, whether they be good or bad. All Sky Hunters lose civilian rights of whatever sky city they come from as they cease to be a permanent resident. However, instead, they form a client relationship, usually being employed on tasks that are easier left outsourced.Even though they cease to be citizens, most Hunters retain a sense of national pride to their original home. Sky Hunters all have ships of their own that they call home. Solo Sky Hunters are rare as they rarely last long in the hostile air. "Guilds" as the public has dubbed them, are sorted through grades, regardless of their morality, from E, D, C, B, A, S to SS. Desiree dropped her citizenship at around 97 DC when she was 12 to join the S ranking "Thor's Hammer" alongisde ten of her childhood friends. There was initial opposition from her mother, but her father, a former Sky Hunter himself, finally allowed, seeing that her ten close group of friends also will be going with her and that she was joining a reputable S class guild. Throughout the next few years, Kaufman gained the skills needed to live, even going beyond, showing leadership and talent for the type of works that Sky Hunters receive. It was in her sixteenth year that she decided to leave "Thor's Hammer" and with her ten friends as the core, began the "Lightning Valkyrie". The start was harsh, with many opponents against the young guild. Through luck and several daring and extremely dangerous gambles, they shot from an E class guild straight to B class. Their final stretch to fame and repute came from the military, where one of her childhood friends offered jobs to "Lightning Valkyrie". Due to the heavy border skirmishes with the neighbouring country, Valencia, guilds have been drafted into a fleet of freelancers to supplement the lines until reinforcements arrived. When they arrived, the border skirimishes turned out to be more like a mini war than small fights. In the following few days, Kaufman led her Valkyries through the thick of battle, downing as many ships as possible through superior speed and tactics. Eight days they lasted before they were relieved. Due to their extremely good work, Kaufman gained the favour of one of the mightiest military power and was liased with her general friend. It was through this connection that they managed to get their ship Shiva, although in its most basic state. With such powerful allies and fame, it didnt take long before the "Lightning Valkyries" hit their current SS rank. As of now, through trawling the sky seas all over the planet, Kaufman managed to build up an elite force of Valkyries, change Shiva to what it is now and acquire technology and weaponry far superior to the standard of the world. Into the Dusk Personality Kaufman is an actor by nature and can occasionally puts on a lot of fronts, mostly that of a tease and suggestive woman. Her banters always lead men deceptively, but are playful in nature, so therefore, she acts more like a hostess and not a prostitute. However, naturally, she is open, jolly and playful. A good way of saying it would be carefree and a free soul. A more harsher way would be a loafer. Playing and enjoying life is what matters most to her, so that is what Kaufman does to her best of abilities. She tries herself not to be bored, but on the occasion that there is absolutely nothing to do, she lazes around in the sun or play video games. Her comrades and friends are one of the most important to her, especially the ten that had stayed with her throught her life. They have went through hell and back through numerous battlefields, so friendship and trust is extremely important to Kaufman. For those that are extremely close, she would willingly go into very dangerous situations without a hint of hesitation. Nothing really changes if she is alone or not. With people, she is just more happy and active. Alone, she becomes more aware, but that is about it. Kaufman is also not a pushover, nor is she petty. She is confident in her abilities and combat prowess, so when insulted or threatened by an even bigger opponent, she would not back down, demanding an apology, if serious enough. If its something menial or petty, she would just ignore it and laugh it off with maybe a snide remark at the person. She isnt suicidal. She can "feel" the strength of an opponent, whether if they are bluffing or that they are hiding their strength. For those that she feels uneasy and uncertain of, she can usually use her gift in speech to brush off tghe situation. In essence, she is more forgiving than most Sky Hunters. Small stuff that are accidents or small time punks that are must mouthy wouldn't make Kaufman serious. She may brawl a bit, but she wouldn't go all out and kill them. Her moral values are more lawful than evil. As a Sky Hunter Guild and not a raider, they usually perform more legal requests than illegal ones, but no assassinations though. Killing innocent bystanders is a huge no-no. She does not enjoy mindless killing like a murderer and would react in anger if someone randomly killed an innocent bystander. Most Sky Hunters Guild act a bit as Vigilantes, looking after the towns that they happen to be in. Violence and disrupted society is no good for business. On the other end of the spectrum, she has no qualm in offing the evil. She sees that they brought it on themselves, and they should be prepared for the risk of being killed. If she could arrest the guy without killing them, then by all means. However, if they die, then Kaufman has no regrets or guilty feeling. Only a slight pity that someone had to lose their life. Once dead though, she would treat the corpse with respect as they have paid for their crime with their lives, so the slate would be clean in her books. As for killing in self defense, there would be a great deal of regrets and pity that things fell down to that level. She would contemplate on other alternative actions and choices until she comes to term with herself. If work related, then there isn't much to think about, only that they both did their job properly. If it was just some random and she had no idea what is happening, then she would usually try to find out the cause of it or why they attacked. Appearance As a woman that is close to her prime, Kaufman is young, supple and curvy. A lifetime of roughing it and action has seen to it that Kaufman is strong, hardy and tough as nail. However, her lifestyle did nothing to stop her bodily changes, growing tall and beautiful. Currently, she stands at 170 cm tall and weighs in a little over 58 kg with a eye drawing figure, long legs and arms. A nice plume of long, red hair runs down her back to the middle of her back while her fringe pans from left to right, curving over her right eye. Her eyes are a nice almond shape, which give off the sense of innocence at times, but mostly, are a bit narrower and give off the vibe of a flirt and a beckoning, female tease, which is true to her personality. Just below the corner of her left eye, she has a beauty spot and atop her eyes are a pair of nice, thin arching eyebrows. Her skin, a lighter pink, contrasts her luscious lips which are painted in a darker pale-cherry-pink lipstick. She has subcutaneous shielding implants in the small of her back. The only visible sign of these implants are a flat, palm sized cresent disk that is completely smooth against her back. This has a red and blue LED dot light near the bottom curve and in order to divert attention from it, she had three small star tattoos around it. It can produce a shield around a meter from herself, but due to the energy being more spread out, it is less abel to take damage. Kaufman is unique amongst her people as she is one of the rae few with neural implants. This enables her to use more of her mind and increase concentration at a whim, although it can be rather tiring when overused. The only sign of her neural implants is the small, electrical sigil in the middle of her forehead. It is small, around seven cm squared. When not in use, there are no sigil lines. When it is in use, neural signals are sent through the lines, lighting them up as seen in the image. Weapons & Fighting Style Sky Hunters live by the gun. They are their partners along with their legs and are siblings to their fingers. Swords are for extremely close quarter fighting and only when they have no other available firearms left. Even so, the fighting style is that of movements. Never ever are Sky Hunters still for more than 5 seconds in combat. They are always on the move, always finding new cover or attempting flanks and maneuvers. With their developed acrobatic abilities, scaling nearly flat surfaces, running up walls for a bit and finding and using the most ridiculous hold on surfaces enable them to move almost anywhere on the battleground. Hitting a fellow Sky Hunter is hard, even with guns. Therefore, it is down to the speed of ones draw, ones trigger finger and ones reaction for that split moment of drawing. Anything after that would probably lead to fighting with swords when the ammo runs out. But, Kaufman is a SS ranking Sky Hunter. She can easily hit any B Ranking Sky Hunter with ease and deal with mid level A Ranking ones relatively easy. Only S and SS Class Hunters would rival her. Desiree's weapons loadout varies by mission, and she is capable of wielding and using a wide variety of firearms, many of them native to her homeworld. Her standard aresnal consists of the following: -Ventro Blade: A Hybrid Energy and Material Blade capable of cutting through material that Desiree normally would be unable to. -Alstair & Regal: A pair of semi-automatic pistols, albeit fashioned in a desifn similar to flintlock pistols. They carry 6 rounds per gun. Both pistols are noted in it's versatile capability to load with various bullet types, including standard, Armor-Piercing (AP), Shotgun and Flechette rounds. Trivia *This character was created by Tipsynaruto of Final Fantasy Forums Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts The Unsung War Trilogy Category:Unsungverse